When an ordinary umbrella without any anti-wind device is used, it would be broken if a strong upward wind occurs suddenly, after blowing the ribs of umbrella reversed upward. If the umbrella is an upward collapsible one, it can be collapsed and then opened for use normally. If it happens to a stick type umbrella, which has straight ribs being unable to fold, the umbrella easily gets broken.